Harmless Fun
by JustTheLiarNextDoor
Summary: "Remember, it's all harmless fun. Soon you'll be laughing with me.-A" Ten years into the future, 'A' is back, not only targeting the liars, but their children as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written any fan fiction, and this is just something that my mind came up with when I was bored at a wedding party yesterday. This first chapter, we have Janie's and Eva's first A notes, and in the next one, we'll have Christie's and Vanessa's notes. From then on, the story will have a clearer plot, since I will be done with explaining their lives. This probably didn't make sense. Hope you enjoy the story!_ _Check out my girl UnrequitedEponine, she helped me with various improvements._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pretty Little Liars._

* * *

**Jane "Janie" Rivers**

The snow fell lazily in small flurries, blanketing the ground with a thick layer of the icy powder . The trees rustled and bent in the crisp, chilly wind. It was winter in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The snow had been falling since dawn, and school had been canceled due to the eight inches of snow piling up on the sidewalk. A girl, about the age of seven, peered out the window of one of the houses, features lighting up as she was once again reminded that she didn't need to go to school. Jane Rivers sighed contentedly as she watched the snow fall, chocolate brown eyes lingering outside for a few more moments, before she turned back to the game she had been playing on her mother's cell phone.

She was curled up on the chair propped up next to the window, her favorite spot to sit. The screen flashed with the message that she had a new high score, and she smiled slightly, reading her name over and over again. She wasn't used to being called by her name, and everyone in Rosewood, even her teachers, referred to her as 'Janie.' She didn't mind it, and was quite fond of her nickname. She continued playing the game for a while, but then quickly got bored. She glanced over at her older brother, Bran, who was busy playing video games.

Bran was five years older than her, making him twelve. His blue eyes were fixed intently on the screen before him, and he quickly ran a hand through his brown hair. Both Janie and Bran were kind of a mix of their parents. Janie had her dad's chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, while her hair was a dirty blonde, a mixture or her dad's brown hair, with her mom's blonde one. She was thin and small, with a dainty nose and bright eyes. Bran had his mother's blue eyes, and his father's brown hair, and was tall, with broad shoulders.

She leaped lightly from her seat, and scampered off, heading towards the kitchen, she was about to call out for her parents, but her mother's cell phone beeped with a new message. She looked at the cell phone, then at the kitchen, and decided that she would see the message. Besides, her parents were probably busy with lunch. She softly stepped closer to the door that led to the kitchen, and opened the door quietly, poking her head out. Sure enough, Hanna and Caleb were busy cooking, while they chatted happily. The seven-year-old softly shut the door, and headed back to her seat near the window, where she carefully opened the message. Her brown eyes grew wide as she read it.

**Hey there, little liar. Want to play a game? How about Simon Says? Simon says break mommy's favorite vase and blame it on Bran. Oh, and if you don't do it, daddy disappears. Remember, don't tell mommy or the fun's all ruined -A.**

Jane had to read the message several times before she understood what the words meant. She quickly glanced over at her older brother, and remembered that a week ago, he had cut off all of her favorite doll's hair, and she had sworn war. Suddenly, A's words, whoever he or she was, seemed to make sense. However, she couldn't help but be a little worried. Who was A, and how did this person know her mommy's phone number? She fidgeted slightly, toying with the idea of actually listening to A, after all, Bran had started it first, and she was only getting even. Besides, if she didn't do it, her daddy would disappear. She kept telling herself that she was only gettingeven, as she once again got off her chair and headed to the back of the living room, where she saw the vase on the top shelf.

She felt guilty, but started to climb the shelf carefully. When she was near enough to the vase, she reached for it, and it toppled sideways off the shelf, landing with a crash onto the ground, where it shattered into a million pieces. She quickly rushed away from the broken vase. She saw Bran jump up, startled by the noise, and rush over to the pieces, so he stood over them, a confused look on his face. Janie felt the weight of the guilt, and it threatened to crush her, but she couldn't stop now. Not when she was close to doing what A told her to do. She hoped that maybe A, whoever he or she was, would go away after that. She ran into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. Her parents immediately turned around to face her, similar expressions of shock written on their faces. She had been startled by the noise, and she just went over and hugged her mom for a while, refusing to say anything, even when her parents gently asked her what was going on. She was shaking hard, startled and unable to process that she would soon have to pin the blame on her brother.

Eventually, she was picked up by her mother, who then walked into the living room, closely followed by Caleb. When she saw Bran at the back of the living room, standing over the vase, she was more confused than upset. Caleb eyed Bran steadily, tilting his head while trying to figure out the excuse the twelve-year-old would use when asked what happened. When Bran saw his parents standing there, with his little sister, he was quick to point at her.

"She did it, mom." he hurriedly explained, and Janie buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck, while Hanna soothingly rubbed her daughter's back, keeping her blue gaze on her son, who met her eyes with the same intensity.

"Is that true, Janie?" Hanna asked the seven-year-old, who raised her head and shook it.

"I didn't do it, Mommy." she finally said, feeling guilty as she lied, but knowing she had to, or something bad would happen.

"Dad, don't you believe me?" his voice had a hint of pleading in it, as he turned to his father. Caleb calmly assessed Bran, before exchanging a glance with Hanna.

"Well, your sister did look pretty scared when she ran in there, and seeing as you're the one standing over the vase..." he nodded at Hanna, who spoke up next.

"Bran," her voice had the trace of a sigh in it. "Last week you almost broke it playing ball."

The twelve-year-old protested that it was Jane, but he was sure he seemed guilty.

Knowing that his protests weren't going to do him any good in defending himself, Bran accepted defeat and trudged back to the kitchen, soon coming back with a broom to sweep the pieces up. When he was done, he looked around. He was alone in the living room, Janie and his parents nowhere to be found. He sighed slightly in annoyance, remembering that he had missed lunch because he was cleaning, and then took the pieces to the kitchen and threw them into the trash, before heading for the fridge to eat something.

* * *

Janie was in her parents' room, perched on the edge of the bed, while she played with one of her dolls, one who still had hair. Her mother's cell phone was also beside her on the bed. Her dad was helping Bran with his homework, and her mother was reading a book, sitting on the bed beside her. They spent a while in comfortable silence, before Janie spoke up. "Mommy?" her voice was hesitant, and she bit her lip nervously. "Yes, Janie?" came the reply, as Hanna set down her book. "Bran didn't break the vase, mommy. I did." the guilt that had been crushing her all day finally overwhelmed her, and she began to cry. "I-I'm so sorry!" the seven-year-old confessed, before reaching for the cell phone, and showing her mother the A message she had gotten earlier.

"I-I had to do it or daddy would disappear." she managed to calm down enough to witness the terrified, stricken look that settled on her mother's face. Her mother, who was always so fearless, who always made everyone laugh, who always understood, she looked scared now, and this frightened Janie. What would be serious enough to make her mommy that scared?

* * *

**Eva 'Fitz'**

The snow was still falling, even when the sky was tinged orange with the sunset. The wind had stopped, giving the now snow-covered city a serene, peaceful appearance that provoked a sensation which could only be explained as being bittersweet. A petite, slender brunette stood near the window of her house, looking out at the streets, while she juggled a cellphone in one hand, and a paintbrush in the other. It was a funny sight, one that could be described as eccentric.

Eva Fitzgerald had no problem with being called 'eccentric' or 'kooky'. In fact, the thirteen-year-old was proud to be unique. She was on the phone with Layla, one of her friends, while she stared at the canvas in front of her, trying to think of something pretty to paint. She held a paintbrush in her other hand, and would occasionally dip it in different colors of paint and whisk it across the canvas, creating different patterns. Not pleased with her current painting, if you could call it that, she tilted her head, pouting slightly while she thought of a way to salvage it and make it look like something, instead of just lines and squiggles.

She ranted a while to Layla, complaining about her horrible painting, until her friend announced that she had to go, and would call her later. Eva sighed, snapping the phone shut, and throwing it on the couch behind her. She looked out the window again, and her hazel eyes widened.

She giggled slightly as she saw some drunken teenagers, stumbling across the street, while swinging bottles of beer. She imagined those drunken teens singing songs, slurring the words so they were almost unrecognizable. Just the thought of that made her smile, and she instinctively leaned closer to the glass window, pressing her ear to it, as if hoping to hear the scene she had just imagined.

Around her, the house was quiet, besides the occasional laughs and thumps coming from upstairs. Every time that happened, Eva laughed quietly, rolling her eyes. She knew it was just her dad and her little brother, Arthur, building houses made of wooden blocks upstairs, and they would fall with a crash when high enough. Her mother was doing the laundry, and Eva would often hear humming once in a while.

The thirteen-year-old looked more like her mom than her dad. They had the same petite, slender frame, and the same wide hazel eyes. However, she did have her dad's hair color. Strangers out on the street would comment on that when she was out with her mother, and Eva didn't know whether to feel pleased or embarrassed. Sure, she loved Aria, but she thought that no thirteen-year-old girl in her right mind would like to be compared directly to her mom. When she was younger, and passerby's compared her to her mom, she would hide behind her father's legs, refusing to come out until Wesley assured her that the stranger was gone.

It took her some time, but she was finally able to complete a painting she was actually pleased with. She looked at her painting of a rose, and decided she was satisfied with how it had turned out. Gently setting her paintbrush down, she was about to head upstairs and ask if she could join her dad and her little brother in their game when her cell phone beeped. She turned around and headed back to the couch, where her phone still sat.

She fished it out from underneath some pillows, and saw that her screen was flashing with a new message. She frowned slightly as she saw it was from a blocked number, but decided to open it either way.

**Wondering why your mom never mentions her high school days, or why your parents never go to any family reunions? Go to the Rosewood High library and search Ezra Fitz on the files. –A**

Eva was very confused after she read the message, and she read it over and over again, hoping that one of these times the words would start to make sense. She was filled with a million questions, and her head started spinning. She took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. First of all, who was this A person and why was he or she questioning her family? However, the more she thought about it, the more A's message seemed to make sense. She racked her brain, but couldn't remember a single time when her mom said something about her high school days. A was also right about family reunions. She remembered in fourth grade, everyone was going to family reunions for Christmas break, and Eva was confused as to why her family never had one. The next question that was bothering her was the one about Ezra Fitz. Eva racked her brain again, and could vaguely remember a time that her father, Wesley, mentioned having a brother named Ezra. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind.

The message then said to go look in the Rosewood High files. She quickly glanced at her watch. It was five thirty, and Rosewood High wasn't close to her house. She practically cheered out loud when she had the idea to search the files online. She turned on her mother's laptop and quickly typed in 'Ezra Fitz'. The search had a few thousand hits, and Eva decided on looking at the school records for him. Her eyes immediately widened as she read the page.

Ezra Fitz was an English teacher at Rosewood High, but left his job a few months after school started because he was offered a spot at Hollis. He is rumored to have had an affair with a student by the name of Aria Montgomery. At this, Eva frowned in disgust. What kind of student would have an affair with her _teacher_? This Aria must have been crazy, the thirteen-year-old decided.

She still couldn't understand how the elements in the message were connected, until everything clicked into place, and she gasped.

Aria Montgomery was her mother's maiden name. No wonder it sounded familiar to Eva. Her head started spinning once more, and her jaw dropped, while she tried to process what happened.

Her mother had an affair with her high school teacher.

* * *

Aria was reading a book in her bedroom when Eva came in, looking shocked and somewhat angry. "Mom!" she hissed, "How could you not tell me you had an affair with your _English teacher_?!" Aria was taken aback at her daughter's words, and her eyes widened. "How did you find out?" were the first things out of her mouth. It wasn't the smartest thing to say, and Eva recognized she had taken her mother by surprise. Sighing, Eva managed to bite back her anger, and showed her mother the text she had received.

She was quite confused at her mom's reaction. Her face paled, and her eyes widened, making for a look of complete and utter shock.

"A... is back." Eva thought she heard her mom whisper, but that only made her more confused. What did she mean by 'A' being back? How on earth did her mother know the unnamed texter?

She was confused, but deep down she was afraid. Whoever he or she was, 'A' was not someone you wanted to mess with.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. : )**

**Feel free to click that beautiful blue button and review **

**Remember, reviews make anyone's day :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** _Thank you so much for all of the support, guys! The reviews, favorites, and follows really made my day. _

_It's been ages since I updated, and I'm sorry! I was just busy._

_Don't even get me started on the finale. It was amazing, but my Spoby heart is shattered. My poor baby Caleb. And Hanna crying. I can't even. _

_I can't deal with Toby, but I still added him. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit fluffier than the first one, but I'm working on next chapter drama ;) _

**Disclaimer: ** _I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Janie, Eva, Christie, Vanessa and the other original characters belong to me, though._

…**...**

**Christie**

The sun was rising slowly in the east, bathing the city in a gentle, golden glow, the light chasing away all of the remaining darkness of the past night in Rosewood. The snow that coated the empty streets and the quiet houses was slowly melting, and the day promised to bring snowfall only in the later part of the evening.

The light filtered in through the glass windows, persistently hitting the sleeping nine-year-old, causing her to stir in her sleep. As she slowly started waking up, an overwhelming wave of joy washed over her, and Christie barely had time to yawn and stretch, before she leaped lightly off her bed, bare feet hitting the icy wooden floor below her. Shifting rapidly from one foot to the other in an attempt to warm up, she made her way out of her bedroom, softly shutting the door behind her.

She tiptoed across the hall, making her way into her sister's room, and plopping on the edge of her bed. She waited for a few moments, before shaking the older girl gently. "Happy birthday, Alice!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around her sister's neck and hugging her. Alice blinked at her with sleepy blue eyes, but managed a lazy smile. "Thanks, Christie," her words were tinged with sleep, and the now thirteen-year-old stretched and slipped out of bed, before heading out of her room and to the bathroom.

Christie headed back across the hall, this time entering her parents' room. She climbed onto the bed, nuzzling her way into her mom's arms. "Mommy, wake up!" she chirped brightly, brown curls dangling over Spencer's face. Her mother blinked open coffee-brown eyes, to find herself staring back into her daughter's amber orbs. She smiled sleepily, sitting up and pulling the nine-year-old onto her lap. "Good morning, Christie." Spencer's voice was filled with amusement at her daughter's way of waking her up. Christie beamed at her, before turning away from her mother and proceeding to shake her dad awake. Spencer smiled once more, shaking her head.

Christie shook her father's shoulders, but he didn't budge. She was about to try again, when she was taken by surprise. Her dad grabbed her and flung her off, starting to tickle her. He crowed maniacally, while the nine-year-old shrieked and squirmed with laughter. She must have made a ruckus, because Alice, already dressed, came into the room. When her eyes landed on the situation before her, her face broke into a gentle grin. "Dad, leave poor Christie alone. Can't you see she's in pain?" her tone was entire playful, and Toby ceased with his tickling, instead heading over to the thirteen-year-old girl, and enveloping her into a tight hug. "Congratulations, birthday girl," he smiled. Spencer followed suit, trotting over to Alice and hugging her, whispering birthday wishes.

Christie scrambled upright as soon as she stopped being tickled. She took a moment to catch her breath, before jumping off the bed and walking over to where her parents and sister still stood in a group hug, before throwing her arms around all three of them and hugging them as well.

…**...**

Wide-eyed, the nine-year-old girl watched her mom's phone vibrate and beep on the table. Christie was alone in the living room, sitting quietly on the couch while she read a book. Once in a while she would glance over at the phone, whose screen still flashed. It started beeping again, and Christie considered her options. She could tell her mother, but she was busy preparing Alice's birthday. Her father had already left to do some construction jobs around town, and her older sister was upstairs, and she didn't want to be bothered. Christie had been taught to never pick up her mom's phone, but this time she had no choice.

Quick as lightning, she flashed out her hand and snatched the phone. Setting her book aside, the brunette saw that her mom had a new message. Burning with curiosity, yet not wanting to invade her mother's privacy, Christie was torn. Curiosity won, and she opened the message. As soon as she read it, she gasped quietly, eyes widening.

**You think your mommy's perfect, don't you? And she expects you to be perfect too. Go talk to the nice lady with the black hair from church. By the way, her name is Melissa. Auntie Melissa. **

**-A**

After reading and re-reading the message lots of times, Christie was completely and utterly confused. Yes, she thought her mother was the meaning of 'perfection', but she never thought someone else knew about that. The second part of the message confused her the most. Why was this 'A' person telling her to go talk to the lady with the black hair from church? She always saw her there, but never really interacted with her, because every time the lady approached her, her family would move to another place in the church. She really didn't need to know the woman was called Melissa, but the name did ring a bell. She thought about it, but the memory seemed to always squirm away from her reach. Sitting up, she decided to talk to her mother.

…**...**

Spencer was still in the kitchen when her younger daughter arrived. The slender brunette had been setting up for Alice's party, which was scheduled to begin in three hours. When she thought she was finished, she ran the list of things she needed to do over and over again in her head. Satisfied that she had done everything, she was about to leave the kitchen when she heard Christie's soft steps on the tiled floor. Turning around to face her, Spencer smiled at her, but her smile faltered when she saw the solemn, serious look on the nine-year-old's face. "What's wrong, honey?" she finally asked, because the child's silence was making her uneasy. Her daughter's amber eyes were wide as she handed Spencer her phone. Puzzled, Spencer frowned slightly, but when she read the words across the screen, her face paled, and her eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock. "'A' can't be back." Were the first words that tumbled out of her mouth, earning her a quizzical look from Christie. "Who's 'A' and who's Auntie Melissa?" inquired the girl. Spencer shook her head, still dazed.

Christie was confused, and a part of her was frightened, too. Her mother had always been so composed, what could be big enough to leave her in a daze? She didn't know, and honestly, Christie didn't want to find out.

…**...**

**Vanessa**

The sun had already reached its peak, signaling midday in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Any snow that had fallen in the morning still sat on the edges of sidewalks, slowly melting in the sun's hot glare. People were out and about at this time of the day, and the city bustled with quiet life.

A girl crept along the tiled floor of the kitchen in her house, pressing low against the ground. She was a wisp, a slender shadow as she moved hurriedly. Each small movement taking her closer and closer to the cabinet she was heading towards. A few more bounds and she would be there, she thought gleefully, but the patter of footsteps caused her to snap her head up, looking wildly around.

Knowing she had been caught, the eleven-year-old leaped to her feet with the grace of a cat, putting one hand on her hip while she hid the other behind her back. Her dark eyes softened when she recognized her little brother, and her posture relaxed a bit. "What are you doing here, Aiden?" the tan-skinned girl asked, while she backed up slowly, until her back hit the cabinet. She felt around and opened the cabinet, quietly slipping a flask inside it. She drew her hand back quickly and snapped shut the cabinet, before facing her brother once again.

He was eyeing her curiously, but with no judgment in his dark blue eyes. "I was just coming downstairs to eat some cookies. What about you?" his tone was crisply curious, but was as gentle as always. Vanessa sighed, shifting from one foot to the other, while Aiden watched her, head cocked to one side.

She sighed. "I came here to hide my medicine." She admitted, looking down at her feet. She could hear Aiden step closer, and it took her by surprise when his small arms wrapped her into a hug. "Why would you hide it?" he asked, genuine surprise tinting his voice. Vanessa scrunched up her nose in disgust. "It tastes bad." She replied simply. "I hate having the flu," she continued, a sigh lingering in her voice. Aiden blinked up at her. "You only have to take the medicine for two more days." He reasoned. "Don't worry. Mom says your cold will be gone soon." He added.

Vanessa smiled affectionately down at her little brother, ruffling his soft black hair. They weren't exactly related, but were siblings just the same. Vanessa had been Emily's daughter, and she looked a lot like her. They both shared the same tan skin, and the almond-shaped dark eyes. She was raised without a dad, and when she was little, she would ask Emily every day when her father would come home. Emily would smile at her, but would say nothing. Vanessa never found it strange, as she had grown used to it. Aiden was adopted when she was nearing her eight birthday, and she had been giddily happy to have a brother.

Footsteps nearing the kitchen snapped Vanessa out of her walk down memory lane, and she rapidly untangled herself from her seven-year-old brother, standing aside.

When Emily walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to find both Aiden and Vanessa standing there. Aiden had a look of faint curiosity on his face, and his eyes glimmered with affection. Vanessa on the other hand, looked jumpy, but somewhat alert. "Hi, Mom." She greeted, waving. Aiden mimicked, "Hi, Mom!" before smiling and then walking over to hug her. Emily hugged him back, but still couldn't shake off the feeling that they were acting strangely. Shaking her head to clear that thought, she smiled at both.

…**..**

Vanessa sat on the floor of her bedroom, a scissor in her hand, while many magazines covered her floor. The eleven-year-old loved to cut out parts of magazines that she found interesting, or cool, and she would often glue them around her room. She hummed a cheerful tune quietly to herself, while she worked on cutting out a picture of a lioness. Her phone buzzed, and she looked at it, staring at it for a good few moments, before sighing and standing up. She carefully weaved around the magazines sprawled on the floor, taking care not to step on them. She reached down quickly and snatched her phone, before bouncing lightly onto her bed to read the message she had received. Her eyes immediately widened, and she bit her lip, confused.

**Ever wonder why you don't have a dad? Or why your mom acts strangely whenever you question her about it? Ask any passerby what happened on the night of the 2012 Rosewood High Masquerade Ball. Oh, and don't forget to ask about Maya St. Germaine. Remember, it's all harmless fun. Soon, you'll be laughing with me. –A**

The eleven-year-old was stunned at the message, and tilted her head to one side, a puzzled look settling in her dark eyes. She tried to order the thoughts that buzzed through her head. First of all, who was 'A', and how on earth did it get her phone number? Second of all, how did 'A' know about Emily acting strangely? Next, who was Maya St. Germaine, and what did she have to do with Vanessa not having a dad?

Everything was confusing, so she shook her head, desperately trying to clear her jumbled up thoughts away.

There was only one way to make everything click into place. She was going to do what 'A' said. Climbing off her bed, she once again made her way around the magazines, and stepped out of her room. She quietly made her way downstairs, and out the front door, silently shutting the door behind her. She would usually tell her mother where she was going, but this time, she wouldn't be out long, and she wasn't sure if she could tell her mother about 'A'.

She walked along the sidewalks, and soon found a random passerby. "Excuse me," she called out, and the woman turned to face her. "What is it?" she grumbled. "I was just wondering….Do you know what happened on the night of the 2012 Rosewood High Masquerade Ball?" she inquired. The woman's expression softened and her eyes had a faraway look in them, as if she was remembering the night in vivid details. "It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining, and the moon was full. It was a hot summer night. Everyone in the school was dressed beautifully, and the night was fun for everyone…" she trailed off. "Do you know what happened to Maya St. Germaine?" Vanessa asked the woman. "Oh yes, she was a pretty, fun girl. She didn't deserve to end up like that." She stated. Her statement made the eleven-year-old curious, so she pushed more. "What happened to her?" at this, the woman's expression sobered. "She was found dead in her girlfriend's backyard." Vanessa shuddered. What a horrible thing the girlfriend must have experienced, she thought. The woman seemed lost in thought. "I think…yes, this is it. Her girlfriend's name was Emily Fields." At this, the whole world seemed to be spinning. Emily Fields was her mother. Emily Fields had a girlfriend? She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, but was still pretty dazed. "Thanks." She said quickly, and then hurried back inside her house, heading towards Emily's room.

…**...**

Emily was searching for Vanessa's medicine. She had been sure she had put it in the bathroom cabinet, but she couldn't seem to find it now. Muttering under her breath, she decided to check in the kitchen downstairs. She was halfway downstairs when she saw Vanessa standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed. "Do you happen to know where your medicine is?" Emily asked. Knowing Vanessa, it wouldn't surprise her if the eleven-year-old had hidden it somewhere.

"In the kitchen cabinet," She replied easily, before sneezing. Emily gave her a look, before heading inside the kitchen.

Emily was almost at the cabinet, when Vanessa came up behind her. The swimmer turned around to face her daughter. "Mom, why didn't you tell me about Maya?" she suddenly blurts, causing Emily to look down, and then sigh heavily. "I never thought I would have to." She admitted. "How did you find out?" was the next question she asked. Vanessa held out her cellphone and Emily took it.

A look of distress pooled in her dark eyes, and her brows furrowed with concern, while she bit her lip. "No…" she whispered. "This can't be happening." Vanessa was very much confused at this, and tilted her head, looking at her mother. She seemed to recognize this 'A' person, the eleven-year-old noticed, and instead of brushing it off like she thought Emily would, her mom seemed nervous about this, and this set Vanessa on edge. She just wanted 'A' to go away and leave her family alone.

…

_This marks the end of the second chapter of 'Harmless Fun'. _

_I'd love some suggestions for the next couple of chapters, so feel free to review, or message me any suggestions. _

_Any favorite characters so far? ;) _

_Next chapter will include more of the girls' lives, Hanna/Aria/Emily/Spencer friendship, some ship moments, and lots of drama!_

_Paige and Wren might also make some appearances ;)_

_Feel free to click that button below and shoot me a review!_

_-__**JustTheLiarNextDoor**_


End file.
